Darkness Still Envelopes
by Alone-in-my-soul
Summary: Sora is having nightmares about a blonde, blue-eyed boy, Riku is on secret missions from Leon, and young boys continue to be kidnapped. yaoi...of course
1. Chapter 1

Darkness Still Envelopes

By: me

Characters owned by: not me

_Running, why am I running?_ Sora questioned his body as it continued to lead him deeper and deeper into the darkness. _Darkness, but why? _As the darkness surounded him it became clear that he was being sucked into the everlasting darkness. Beginning to panic, he tried to escape. His feet sloshed in the cement like ground, trying to run from this place. "No!" He screamed at the black abyss, fragile arms clutching his torso, he began to weep.

"Sora, Sora, wake up!" Quickly opening his eyes, he was still dazed and confused. As he looked around him, he saw his apartment and Riku looking desperately worried. Clinging to Sora, Riku sighed contently breathing in his love's scent, a light scent of floral and sea water. A light caress caught Riku's attention, slowly lifting his body to eye to eye with Sora. Closing his eyes, he lightly kissed the boy, running his tongue across Sora's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Mouth slightly opening, Riku wasted no time in taking more control. Grabbing the back of Sora's head, Riku deepened the kiss and used his other hand to lower Sora onto the bed.

Moaning, Sora gave no fight and eagerly kissed back. Pulling back Riku lightly wiped the saliva from his lips and tried to catch his breath. "Sora," trying to gain control of his desires he gracefully got off the bed and tried to think calming thoughts. Remembering that Sora had just woken from a nightmare, he began to question him about the dream. "Sora, what were you dreaming?" The boy suddenly paled and replied he couldn't remember. Not wanting to push the subject further, Riku nodded and said he was going to take a quick shower and Sora should get ready too.

Not recalling what was going on today, Sora sat in bed a good ten minutes before he heard the shower begin and his mind went elsewhere. _Riku shouldn't get mad if I join him, I mean it would save time and hot water if we shower at the same time...right? right. _Swinging his feet over the side of the bed, he quietly stalked to the bathroom.

As he opened the door, he peered in to see the silhouette of Riku in washing his silver hair. Sora watched the rough hands being used gently, and imagined the hands softly caressing his hair, moving to his face, tracing the curve of his lips, down to his slender neck, stopping to feel the racing pulse, and then continuing to his boyish chest, lightly rubbing his nipples on causing Sora to inwardly beg for more. Blushing, Sora stopped his train of thought and entered the bathroom.

Moving the curtain, Sora joined Riku in the shower and watched silently as Riku continued his routine and began to wash his body. Following the hands with his eyes, Sora's body began to crave touch from Riku's rough hands, and unknowingly reached out to grab Riku's hands. Opening his eyes, Riku smiled at Sora, and the embraced him, wanting to never let go.

"Riku," Sora's voice was quiet, almost a squeek. Riku gazed at the blusing boy, taking in his beautiful form. Sighing contently, Riku released Sora and waited for him to continue. "Riku, I just thought it would be quicker if we showered together...you know..." his face turning a brighter shade of red.

"Sora, you said this last time, and we ended up being an hour late." Seemingly hurt by his words, Riku tried to make up. "What I mean is, you don't have to make up excuses...just come in and join me." Lifting Sora's adorable face, Riku kissed him and began to kiss the rest of Sora, leaving no patch of skin untouched or unloved.

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Again characters are still not mine...how sad

Where we left off:

"Sora, you said this last time, and we ended up being an hour late." Seemingly hurt by his words, Riku tried to make up. "What I mean is, you don't have to make up excuses...just come in and join me." Lifting Sora's adorable face, Riku kissed him and began to kiss the rest of Sora, leaving no patch of skin untouched or unloved.

Continued:

Enjoying the mewling coming from Sora's soft lips, Riku continued his onslaught of kisses. Stopping on his neck, Riku slowly sucked on the baby soft flesh, becoming more and more aroused. Running his nails up and down Riku's back, Sora's nails pressed in deeper as Riku sucked harder on his neck. "R-Riku" Sora moaned. Leaning into Sora's ear, hot breath causing waves of static through Sora's body, "Yes, my love?" Shuddering, Sora tried to build up the nerve to ask Riku to go farther.

Nudging Sora's rosy cheek, Riku moaned. Finally building up his nerve, Sora whispered, "Riku, can we go farther?" Raising his eyes to met Sora's, Riku stared at him, to Sora, what felt like forever. Beginning to regret what he asked, he turned to leave the shower, only to be stopped by Riku's arm blocking his only escape. Turning his head slightly, Sora caught eyes with Riku's lower half and his entire body seemed to glow pink. "Sora," Riku's voice was suddenly deeper and huskier. "Are you sure you are ready to go farther?" The hope in his voice gave Sora the will to honestly be ready. Nodding, he closed the gap between them, wrapping his arms around Riku's neck, and began to kiss him. Riku eagerly kissed back, while stroking Sora's lower back.Moving his arms under Sora's knees and around his back, Riku lifted Sora up and began to walk into the bedroom.

Feeling the silk sheets under his naked form, Sora made a noise the oddly resembled a purr. Bending down Riku's lips brushed across Sora's forehead and he apologized but he had to turn the shower off. Walking away, purposely going slower than he's normal walk, just to make Sora yearn even more for his body. Feeling the piercing gaze of Sora's lust filled eyes, Riku couldn't help but smirk and add a slight wiggle to his walk.

Sulkily waiting for Riku, Sora began to fantasize about what was about to happen. Granted he had, had plenty of dreams that involved this, but never have they taken their relationship to this level. Lost in his thoughts he neglected to notice Riku return. Keeping his eyes on his sweet angel, Riku watched as Sora began to stroke himself. Slowly Sora's hand massaged his erection, while his other hand was busy playing with his nipples. Enjoying the show, Riku decided against his better judgment to join Sora rather than to keep watching the amazing show he was giving. "Sora," the name came out smoothly as Riku joined his love in bed.

Gasping, Sora removed his hands, using them to cover his embarrassed face. "Baby, its okay, we all do it," Riku tried to sooth Sora but wasn't getting very far. "Honey, don't feel embarrassed," softly Riku took Sora's hands in his own and lightly kissed them. "I love you, Sora, nothing you could do could ever change that." Taking his left hand, he moved a strand of hair behind Sora's ear and whispered, "And I love watching you," he began to lick and nibble the ear, while his free hand stroked Sora's erection. Eyes closing, body heating, Sora tilted his head back and let out a gasp of utter pleasure and began bucking his hips into Riku's hand. The feeling of climax was getting close and Sora knew he wouldn't be able to hold back and tried to warn Riku.

"Riku, I'm g-gonna go if you d-d-dont stop," Sora begged, but as he begged for the hand to stop he just as much wanted the hand to continue and give him the release he so desperately wanted. Riku's hand was suddenly gone and Sora felt lonely without the touch.

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

Still don't own the characters...

Continued...

Basking in the power he had own Sora, Riku decided to tease the hell out of him. Slowly his hand traced it's way around Sora's thighs, being light as gossamer, Sora's body began twitching reacting to the touch. His other hand now began to rub Sora's nipples in circular motion, lightly at first and then going into a hard press and going back to light butterfly touches. Sora couldn't believe the way his body was feeling, like it was on fire with passion, but in pain with the ever growing need of release. One of Sora's hands began to slither down to his pelvis, to give his body the release it desired so much. Riku's eyes caught glimpse of this and quickly the hand on Sora's thighs left their work to grab Sora's wrist. A gasp of surprise escaped Sora's lips and he opened his eyes to meet a seemingly agitated Riku's.

"What do you think you're doing?" voice dripping with anger and lust. Eyes watering, Sora started to cry and Riku suddenly calmed down, and tried to do the same to Sora. "Baby, honey, sweetie..." No words of affection seemed to break through the boy's endless stream of tears. Placing his hand softly on Sora's cheek, he tried to brush away the tears. "I'm sorry Sora, I didn't mean to be so mean. I just got caught up in the moment." Eyes puffy with tears Sora looked towards his hips and Riku's eyes followed realizing the problem. "Oh, Sora, I didn't realize, here let me help make it better." Leaning down to the light purple erection, his lips slowly closed on the head. Hearing a groan from above, he continued to work. Tongue trailing down the shaft, he laid light kisses over the base and kissed his way back to the head. Using his mouth to cover just the head, tongue swirling across the most sensitive parts. Lightly he released his hold on the tip of the member and wetted two of his fingers. Quickly he took the entire erection in his mouth. Sora's back arched and his hands found Riku's hair, grabbing tightly without sign of release.

Realizing Sora was distracted enough, Riku took his wet fingers and found their way to the boy's entrance. Slowly one at first, he waited, and Sora's body suddenly stiffened. "Riku?" voice afraid. His finger began to rub the inside searching for the one spot. He realized he found it when Sora began to ride his finger. "Riku, I can't stop, it feels so good." Smirking, Riku added the other finger and continued to thrust into the entrance. Sora continued to ride the fingers and too soon for him the fingers were gone. "Riku," he voice whined with need.

"Don't worry Sora," Riku's voice seemed so sure that Sora relaxed and then stiffened as he felt something else at his entrance.

"Riku?"

"Shh, baby, you need to relax," Lifting his torso above Sora's, Riku gazed into his soft, loving eyes and he began to press in. In that moment arms wrapped around Riku's back and pressed their nails in, so deep it caused Riku to wince. "Relax, it will hurt if you don't" Feeling a slight slack in Sora's body he continued to enter him. When he was completely inside of him, Riku leaned down and kissed Sora, his hands wrapping themselves in his hair and he pressed harder not getting enough of the boy's lips, wanting more.

He began to pull out, and didn't feel a reaction from Sora so he slowly pressed back in. Moaning into his lips, Riku knew he could start making love to his soul mate. Slowly thrusting in, trying to find the one spot that would make Sora scream his name. Finally he found it, and Sora did scream his name, thrusting harder and faster, Riku took his right hand and began pumping Sora's erection. "Riku, oh God, Riku!" Sora's lips wouldn't stop screaming Riku's name, trying to unleashing the pleasure his lover was giving him, Sora felt his erection pulsate and begged Riku to continue. Within a moment both Riku and Sora came, Riku falling ontop of Sora, both panting, eyes glazed over from the powerful orgasm each experienced. Riku gained just enough strength in his body to kiss Sora and roll off of him into a deep slumber.

tbc...wah why are my chapters so short...i'm sorry...but at least i update often, so it kinda makes up for it...right?...I'll try and make them longer, this next chapter should be...hopefully, cross your fingers...XD I love yaoi..sorry, girl moment...lolz


	4. Chapter 4

Yay...here is the next chapter...sorry I'm kinda hyper from reading other fanfics that got me all giddy!! squeals I LOVE AXEL AND ROXAS!! XD anyways here's the next chapter...enjoy...

Voice lost in the void of nothing, Sora couldn't call for help. Walking quickly, feet trying to move faster than Sora's body would allow, body aching to move slower, fear encased the boy, not knowing where anyone or anything was. Mouthing Riku's name, he silently pleaded for the boy to hear him and come running to save him from the perpetual emptiness that left his mind to worry about the chance of him never finding refuge and being trapped within the colorless abyss.

Looking around, Sora could see no one, squinting his eyes to elongate his vision, he thought he found another being. Feet needing other excuse to run, began to trample after the gray smudge in the distance. As Sora began closing in on the person, he found that it was someone he didn't know. A blonde boy with spiky hair, slowly turned and his blue eyes looked glazed and dead. "Help me," he voice small, yet it echoed in Sora's mind. Thin arm reaching out for him, he mouthed 'how' and tried to touch the boy, wanting to comfort him and be comforted in return. "Save me Sora, save me," the boy turned suddenly and ran, leaving Sora in the nothingness to cry tears of abandonment and worry for the boy.

Slowly Sora's eyes opened, and he looked over to the clock, 3:13 A.M. Groaning, he rolled back over and tried to go back to sleep, hoping for a dreamless slumber. "Sora, come help me," eyes nearly bugging out of his head, Sora's body shot up and looked around worriedly. Turning to the door, Riku popped his head in and asked again, "Sora, help me clean the apartment"

Sighing, Sora dropped his head heavily onto the pillow, "No, it's 3 in the fucking morning get back to bed." Covering his head with the blanket, he waited for his lover to return to him.

"No, it's not, the power went out last night during the storm, you slept through it, like a baby. It's really 11:43, now get outta bed or I will make you." he voice held a hint of his wanting Sora to refuse his demand.

As if knowing his thoughts, Sora rolled over and said 'No' like a child refusing to get up for school.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Riku walked into the room, mentally crying from the mess Sora had made within the week. That boy did not know how to organize.

Slowly climbing into the soft bed, he wrapped his arms gently around Sora's waist. "Honey, time to get up," pulling the covers down and off Sora, he began smiling widely. Sora was laying naked, curled into a ball, resembling a cat. Resisting the urge to smother him in kisses and then take him right there, Riku opted for the next best option. Lowering his mouth to Sora's ear, tongue lightly following the curve of the flesh, mouth nibbling when it found his earlobe. Shifting his body, Sora tried to smack Riku's mouth away. Giving up on that part of his body, Riku moved south, to Sora's creamy thighs. Lips kissing and sucking on Sora's left thigh, made the groggy boy moan, and rotate his leg to give better access.

"Riku," a soft whimper escaped Sora's lips.

Moving up, just above Sora's happy place, Riku smothered the area with kisses, sucking and biting, getting Sora excited and wanting more.

Gasping, Sora opened his eyes to peer down at Riku and glare, "Not fair," whining.

Looking up Riku smirked and continued what he was doing. Hand moving to grab the sliver mane, Sora tried to get him to move down.

Lifting his head, Riku said "Only if you promise to get up and help me clean."

Nodding vigorously, the brunette quickly shoved his lover's face into his groin. Moaning as Riku took in his hard on.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Wiping sweat from his forehead, Sora seemed pleased with the job he had down cleaning the bedroom. Why Riku was such a neat freak, he would never know.

Grabbing the cleaning supplies, Sora gingerly walked to the closet in the living room. Upon opening the door, he saw the usual coats and boxes that lived there. Placing the supplies down next to an auburn chest, Sora sighed and heard his back crack as he stood.

_Who was that boy..._ The thought had been bugging the brunette since he had woken up...well maybe since he had time to think straight. Blonde, blue eyes...Sora couldn't help but feel as if he somehow knew the boy in person. Mind lost in thought he neglected to notice that Riku had disappeared and left him alone with his thoughts. Wondering slowly to the burgundy couch, Sora sought refuge from the confusion. Placing his cute, round behind on the far left cushion, his hand mechanically reached for the remote, and began flipping through the channels. Stopping on CNN, a story about young teens being kidnapped caught his attention.

'It seems another child has been taken from his family recently, the epidemic ceases and more and more families are being torn apart. Police refuse to release information, and are believed to be withholding vital information that could lead the parents to their children.'

Blue ocean eyes watering, Sora changed the channel and settled to watch disney. (A/N I love disney and I totally own a High School Musical hoodie...)

The corner of Sora's mouth quivered as he saw that Hannah Montana was own. Leaping up on the couch, he began a crud rendition of the opening, using the remote as a microphone.

"The best of both worlds!" Sighing, Sora fell back on the couch and watched the show transpire.

"Hannah, take Jake back, oh why can't you two stay together?!" Voice screaming at the television, Sora failed to notice Riku sneaking back in, quietly moving behind the brunette.

Internally sighing, Riku continued on his way to the bathroom, hoping he wouldn't get caught and have to sit through Hannah Montana and listening to Sora whine about the childish issues they solve within a half hour.

Finally reaching the tiled room, he breathed in a sigh of relief, only to have the door burst open and have Sora's eyes narrow at him.

"Where did you go?"

"Out" No need to give useless details.

"Out where?" voice on the brink of cracking, Sora tried to hide his pain with anger.

"Look, Sora everyone has secrets alright, even you and me." Thinking of his nightmares, Sora mentally agreed, but still pressed further.

"Riku, are you cheating on me?" Tears fell freely as he finally voiced the fear he had been having for the past few weeks. "I mean, I know I am needy, and childish on occasion, and selfish, but I thought you still loved only me." Body caving in to the pain his heart felt, Sora crumpled to the ground and wept loudly.

"I am most certainly not cheating on you," Riku said, carefully walking towards the boy not wanting to cause even more pain or yelling.

"Then why wont you tell me where you are going?" Sora's voice begged Riku as he grabbed the teen's shirt and buried his face in it.

Gently wrapping his arms around Sora, Riku knelt down and petted his soft hair. "I just can't tell you, I was told not to by Le-" almost letting the name slip, Riku caught himself.

"Leon?!"

"I didn't say that..."

"But you were going to!!"

Trying to contain the boy's anger, Riku held tight and refused to let the boy seek out and destroy Leon.

"Look, I made a promise," nodding, Sora understood promises and stopped trying to escaped, and completely dropped his weight to lie in Riku's arms on the bathroom floor.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Okay so another chapter is up...I have a question, I get a lot of the acronyms for pairings but I dont get Axel and Roxas's can anyone explain it to me...I feel like an idiot...;;;


	5. Chapter 5

hmm...So here is the next chapter...You know I was going to write something here but I forgot what is was...anyways...maybe I'll think of it later...oh and sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors in the past...grr, everyone does it, but still I feel stupid going back through and finding them, so I'll be checking more carefully...

_Born from silence, silence full of it  
A perfect concert my best friend  
So much to live for, so much to die for  
If only my heart had a home_

Sing what you can't say  
Forget what you can't play  
Hasten to drown into beautiful eyes  
Walk within my poetry, this dying music  
- My loveletter to nobody

"Riku turn down that depressing music!!" Sora sighed as Riku only turned the music louder.

_Never sigh for better world  
It's already composed, played and told  
Every thought the music I write  
Everything a wish for the night_

Wrote for the eclipse, wrote for the virgin  
Died for the beauty the one in the garden  
Created a kingdom, reached for the wisdom  
Failed in becoming a god

Never sigh...

"If you read this line, remember not the hand that wrote it  
Remember only the verse, songmaker's cry the one without tears  
For I've given this its strength and it has become my only strength.  
Comforting home, mother's lap, chance for immortality  
where being wanted became a thrill I never knew  
The sweet piano writing down my life"

"Teach me passion for I fear it's gone  
Show me love, hold the lorn  
So much more I wanted to give to the ones who love me  
I'm sorry  
Time will tell (this bitter farewell)  
I live no more to shame nor me nor you  
And you... I wish I didn't feel for you anymore..."

A lonely soul  
An ocean soul  


"Riku!! Turn it down NOW! I can't hear my disney shows!!"

Opening the door to the bedroom a crack, an angry Riku popped his head out.

"I am doing research and I can't focus when I constantly hear the disney channel." Promptly closing the door, he left Sora alone.

Narrowing his eyes, Sora rushed getting off the couch and to the door. Crouching forward, he tried to see through the keyhole. (A/N I thought this was funny but you might not, but in a manga I was reading this girl was trying to get a guy to have sex with her and she said "Unlock my keyhole" lolz, sorry I just thought of Sora saying it to Riku during sex...) After a few minutes of trying to see into the room, Sora gave up with a huge sigh.

"I guess I'll go..." Slowly moving away from the door, an idea hit Sora like a ton of bricks. _I'll just go have a little chat with Leon._ The boy snickered and quicky raced out the door, only leaving a text message for Riku saying he was off to visit with Aerith.

Riku didn't think anything of it, usually when Sora was hungry and Riku was busy the teen found a way to see Aerith. Turning his attention back to his computer, he continued his investigation of the missing children. A slight ding caught his attention and he noticed an IM pop up.

'Hey, whats up?'

'hard dicks and paper airplanes' Riku replied.

'Aww, thats no way to treat a good friend.'

'I'm busy, what do you want?'

'I was just wondering if you were busy later?' the mystery person asked.

'Yes, I'm getting ready for a mission, what do you need to see me about?'

'I just miss you, come on, don't you miss me?' Growing more annoyed by the IM-er, Riku growled.

'Yes I miss you and so does Sora but we are busy, please, I'll contact you when I get the chance.'

'...okay, but you promise?' Sighing, Riku placed a hand to his head and typed one handed.

'Yes, I promise'

'Okay, bye Riku, tell Sora I said bye'

'Bye' Watching his friend sign off, he did the same.

"God she is needy," Riku sighed to himself. Feeling his phone buzz, he checked his phone.

Raising an eyebrow, he opened the phone and checked the inbox.

'You're leaving tonight for the mission, don't tell Sora, just leave a note that says you left to train with the King.' Riku hated lying to Sora, but at the same time he couldn't risk the young boy getting caught up in the mission, it was too dangerous. Quickly sending his reply, Riku began to pack what he would need.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Seeing the front of the wooden house brought tears to Sora's eyes, finally he could get to the bottom of this. Slowing his pace, Sora tried to catch his breath.

_Just a few more feet_ the dark figure thought as the brunette he watched was drew closer. _This one is perfect, master will be pleased.  
_  
Suddenly a puppy ran past Sora, worried for the puppy's safety, Sora chased after him. "Wait puppy, its dangerous in alleyways."

Neglecting to see the cloaked figure come up behind him, Sora was too busy holding the puppy to sense the creepy vibes this guy was sending off.

Quickly grabbing the boy around the mouth and waist, the man wasted no time and began running for a van at the opposite end of the alley.

Fighting against his captor, Sora bite the man's hand and tried without victory to break free. His eyes couldn't focus, they were moving too fast. Suddenly his body hit something hard. Quickly trying to regain his thoughts, he took in the surroundings. He was in some sort of vehicle, from the size, he assumed a van, it was danky, gray, and smelled of urine. Body shaking, Sora realized he was being kidnapped. A sudden burst of energy made him fight against the man tying him up.

"Let me go!" Struggling uselessly against the stronger man, he tried to plan how to cut the ropes and jump out while they weren't paying attention.

World going black, Sora screamed and started freaking out.

"Shut up, its just a blindfold, damnit, you need to calm down kid. We're not going to hurt you, our boss, your new master, on the other hand may hurt you, but thats another story for another day." the man sighed and shuffled himself into a more comfortable position.

Sora's mind was racing, all his memories, his life, his love. Oh Riku, he moaned in his mind. Wait, he left a text saying he was going to Aerith's, so Riku might be able to find him. Sora sat in silence as he let the tears flow down his pink cheeks. "Riku" Sora whispered, hoping the boy would somehow here him and begin a search and rescue.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Well this chapter went better then expected..by which I mean I began to thicken the plot...yay plot thickening...w00t!!

anyways...hope you like it...please review...I'm trying to get better at this so yay for effort...


	6. Chapter 6

_ Step forth and face the beast that is the mighty Tempest! Dare to go for a spin on the  
world's most horrifically fabulous ride! Behold the Tempest! The fastest, highest,  
steepest, and tallest coaster-ride ever to exist on this or any other planet!_

_We fuckin rollin with no controllin, them bolts aint holdin.  
Take you higher, rollin on wires, till time expires.  
Swingin corners, so kids are goners, you hangin on-ers.  
Duck them tunnels, they shrink like funnels. Get your forehead pummeled  
We upside down you, then round and round you, your evil found you.  
Let's go faster, its sheer disaster, while spinnin backwards.  
Jagged edges, no kind of ledges, with broken wedges.  
Its the largest, fastest, steepest, deepest, tallest, all this and more, roller coaster._

Sora's mind was stirred by the sound of Ride the Tempest.

_ It's something thrilling for you, so get on, get on it (come ride The Tempest)  
You got that feelin in you, so jump up, jump on it (Jump on it)  
It's somthing wicked for you so get on, get on it (Let's ride The Tempest)  
We got that ticket for you, so jump up, jump on it._

_Electrifyin and now you climbin, feels like you flyin.  
The cars are shakin, slowly elevatin, sound like they breakin.  
Rickety, rackety, clickity, clack, up we go, you no look back.  
Some french guy had to look, froze up and fell out, he got so shook. So fuck him, them  
polls keep duckin, this cart you stuck in upward spiral, the rings of fire, still climbin  
higher  
Rackety, rickety, clackity, click, now you on the tip-top tipity tip  
Tip of the largest, fastest, steepest, deepest,tallest, all this and more, roller coaster._

Groaning, his mind tried to concentrate, failing to grasp hold of thoughts as the song progressed. God, why did ICP have to be so catchy?

_ It's something thrilling for you, so get on, get on it (come ride The Tempest)  
You got that feelin in you, so jump up, jump on it (Jump on it)  
It's somthing wicked for you so get on, get on it (Let's ride The Tempest)  
We got that ticket for you, so jump up, jump on it._

_Straight down, you fallin you fallin straight down so fast your skin in crawling  
Straight down, you fallin you fallin straight down so fast your skin is crawlin  
You fallin so fast, you see your whole life flash, your balls jump up your ass in a quick  
dash, you get whiplash, the shit's so fast on your bitch ass, and it dont stop till the  
shit crash_

Sighing, Sora tried to lift his body and get an image of the room he was currently trapped in. Rubbing his sore head, he found the room was not so bad. Nicely spaced, a king sized bed, which he was lying on, it had a black comforter, looking around he wondered where the music was coming from. Move his gaze he found their was an antique couch, and a dark oak coffee table with magazines skewed across it. Slowly standing, as his toes touched the stone ground his eyes widened from the cold and goose bumps appeared across his body. Slowly walking towards the couch, his mind took in the possible weapons and escape plans.

A soft click informed Sora of someone unlocking the door, quickly he raced back into the bed and closing his eyes. Listening to the person stride through the room to his side, he evened his breathe.

"All you need is love," the person sang quietly. Obviously this person wasn't the one playing ICP.

Leaning towards the sleeping boy, Demyx looked over his face trying to memorize it. "God, I hope Xemnas doesn't ruin this ones face..." trailing back to singing a medley of Beatles songs, Demyx pulled the covers down and off the bed.

Sora's mind rushed as he felt the rush of wind caress his body as the man pulled the blanket off. Hearing a loud snap, his body flinched and he pulled his leg away from the man.

"So you're awake," Keeping his eyes shut, Sora tried to keep up the appearance of being a heavy sleeper. "Kid, there's no point in hiding it, look all I did was put an anklet on you."

Opening his eyes slowly, Sora asked what for.

"Well so Xemnas knows where you are at all times, and also so the if you try to leave the area it will release a pain electric shock to your body, causing you to pass out until someone can reach you or worse...What I'm getting at is don't try to escape, its useless." Nodding, Sora knew his plans now had a slight problem, but he could solve it soon enough, hopefully, or Riku will come before then, even better.

"Look, besides putting that on you, I'm also supposed to get you ready to see Xenmas."

Quirking an eyebrow, "How so?"

A slight blush reached his captor's face and he mumbled something that sounded like bathing and dressing. At the very least at this captor was nice.

Nodding, Sora stood next to the tall blonde and waited to be told what to do. "Um, well I guess just follow me,"

Sora began to follow the man out the room and down the long and elegant hall. Noticing the bright red carpet, almost like soaked up fresh blood, along the walls were portraits of who him assumed was Xenmas. The man seemed full of himself and also very intimidating, not knowing if he could handle this man, Sora silently prayed for help. Leaning his gaze over the edge of the brass railing, Sora's eyes landed on the most incredible thing.

Walking with a slight limp, was a boy around Sora's age, with blonde hair, and blue eyes. Hearing a buzzing coming from the upstairs, the blonde lifted his glazed eyes to find a boy waving.

"Hey, it's you from my dreams!!" the boy yelled. The blonde was suddenly filled with recognition, one night he had a dream of this boy and asked to be saved. Had his prayers been answered? A bit of life returned to his eyes, as tears fell down his cheeks and he softly waved back.

Suddenly the brunette was jumping over the side and running towards him. Caught like a deer in head lights, the blonde didn't know how to react when the boy began hugging him and telling it was alright now. "Hey by the way, I never got your name, mine is Sora," the blonde stared blank faced for a moment and replied, "Roxas," before returning the hug and crying uncontrollably.

"Thank you, thank you" was all the boy said as Sora just held him silently. Petting his blonde hair, he tried to calm the boy.

Sora was then harshly jerked away. Turning his head, emerald eyes stared down with death being the only emotion seen.

"Master Axel,"

"Shut the hell up," Axel spat at Roxas, making the boy cower behind Sora. "And you," he glared harder at Sora, "Who the hell do you think you are talking to and HUGGING **MY** slave?!"

Lowering his gaze Sora whispered an apology. "Well from now on, don't do such things without my permission, got it memorized?" Nodding, Sora rushed back to Demyx, looking back once to catch eyes with Roxas who pleaded silently for escape. A quick nod, and Sora turned and met back up with Demyx.

"You really shouldn't of done that, Axel is so very protective of little Roxas, he also gets jealous easy and seeing Roxas hug you, well that was just a flat out burn to his ego." Shaking his head, Demyx opened a door on the left side of the hall and beckoned Sora to enter with him.

"Undress and meet me in the bath." Sora began to remove his clothing, unaware of a pair of eyes watching him from camera.

"Oooh, such a nice, fragile body for me to break." Laughing, Xenmas lustfully watched the boy as he entered the bath to join Demyx.

"Okay, so just relax and wash up." With that said, Demyx swam off around the corner, leaving Sora alone to do his business.

"Riku," Sora's eyes were hazy and his stared up as he longed to be held by the boy again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Finishing the bath, Demyx gave Sora a cotton, white tunic to wear. "This is uniform for all slaves" Slipping it on, Sora felt vulnerable. Upon finishing putting on the tunic, Sora was lead back into the hall and to the very end of it. At the end was a huge, onyx metal door. It seemed to emit the feeling of death and despair and it made Sora shake in fear. "This is Xenmas's room, you will know this room most likely the best, at least at first, good luck," with that said he knocked on the door three times and left.

A loud groan sounded as the door opened and Xenmas was standing waiting, with a smirk on his face. "Welcome, and what is your name slave?"

"S-Sora" he couldn't even look the man in the eyes which seemed to please him even more.

"Well, Sora from now on, you are mine, so come into my room so we can get...acquainted." Stepping into the room, Sora was filled with fear and didn't know how to get out of this...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Okay so I know I haven't updated in awhile, so I'm sorry, and this chapter is a bit sloppy and poorly written, but hang with me...So I got Roxas in there...w00t, and I don't know whats going to happen to Sora, what will Mansex do with him...a good question that should be answered in the next chapter...


	7. Chapter 7

Yay so I feel so happy when people add me to their alert lists...yay people like me!! XD Soooo umm here is the next chapter and I might update again really soon, or not...honestly I got distracted and thats why the last chapter took so long...I was spending all my time reading the Inu-Yasha manga online, 558 chapters...it took a few all nighters but I am done with the series and can now work on my fanfic/s again...and for the record I apologize for the last chapter...I was re-reading it and found tons of mistakes, it pained me to read it, so now I will try to pay closer attention to my grammar and spelling...so here you go!!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Entering to room felt more like entering a dungeon. Poorly lit by candles across the room, he could barely make out objects in the room, and a few of them reminded him of ancient torture devices. Shuddering, Sora's eyes fell upon a bed against the far wall, from the light he made out it was a canopy bed, and everything on it was red, the curtains, sheets, comforters, pillows, with the exception of the paneling which was some type of metal. Sliding his gaze across the bed, he caught glimpse of what appeared to be handcuffs on the head frame (A/N- I didn't know what the front of the bed was called, you know the part where your pillow is in front out...hope you get the idea if not, ask me...sorry). Goose bumps quickly spread down his body as it tried to warn him of danger. _I already know I'm in danger, no need to let him know that I'm this scared..._Trying to calm his body down he felt a hand grasp his right shoulder and squeeze.

"My, my, you do look so nice in that tunic, it's a shame you'll be taking it off so soon..." A hard lump filled Sora's throat.

"What?" The word barely came out.

"This is your one warning, when you address me you call me master, and when addressing anyone else in this house that isn't a slave you call them sir or madam." Bitting his lip, Sora grew angry, who the hell was he to make him say the word master?!

"No," As the word escaped his lips Sora found himself being flung across the room, hitting a metal cage. Raising his hand to the burning cheek, tears filled his eyes.

Xenmas's walking over could only be described as a predator walking towards wounded prey.

"Get up," words drained of emotion, Sora got up and still held his hand to his cheek. "Now, I'll give you one last chance to say my name correctly." Golden eyes watched carefully as the boy chose his next words.

"Go to hell..." Spitting at the man, Sora felt rage blind his fear. This apparently was what Xenmas had wanted though.

"I was truly hoping you would say something like that, now I will make you beg for my affection," upon finishing his sentence, he grabbed Sora by the throat and lifted the boy while cutting off the air supply.

Struggling, Sora didn't know what to do, but soon found that anything he did do only made the man do worse things.

Soon blood was leaking from most of his body, blurring his vision and making him slower than normal. Xenmas seemed to grow bored, but still pressed on. Walking over to a wall full of weapons, he happily chose a bull whip and began the hurdle Sora towards the bed.

"What. Is. My. Name?" With each word, Xenmas would whip Sora and soon the boy was cowering under the bed.

Bringing his knees to his chest, Sora cried in the fetal position, and hoped Xenmas would just leave him alone.

"Sora, all you have to do is say my name properly and all this is stopped." The words were so tempting to Sora's battered body he found himself already trying to build the strength to say it.

"Come out Sora and I'll give you one last chance," Xenmas somehow learned to make his voice sound soothing and inviting which made him an even deadlier predator. Xenmas grew a smirk as he saw the boy crawl from under the bed. It took him a minute to stand but as he did, he was only struck down by the whip. "I will not play these games with you, now say my name!" Xenmas grew excited as he saw the boy dive for safety that lied under the bed. Quickly Xenmas grabbed the boy's ankle and harshly pulled. Sora let out a pained scream as he was thrown onto the bed.

Xenmas crawled ontop of him and began to handcuff the boy. Sora tried desperately to escaped but was weak from the beating. "Now, what is my name?" Seemingly more calm, Xenmas waited patiently for the boy to respond. Turning his head, Sora refused to give in.

Sora then heard a long rip and looked down to see his naked body laying before Xenmas. Trying to use his hands to cover himself he had forgotten the handcuffs and heard a clank and then a tug on his wrists. "Don't touch me" Sora's voice was drenched in venom and he tried to look as angry as he could, but it didn't seem to phase Xenmas in the least.

Xenmas brought a cold hand to Sora's cheek, gently caressing the flesh. Sora's body recoiled at the touched and Xenmas only grew a little firmer in his caress. His hand hand slowly moved down Sora's chest, only to stop and play with his nipples. Holding in a moan, Sora hated himself for reacting this way. Within a flash, Xenmas had his lips on Sora's, firm and overbearing, telling Sora he was the master. A sting of pain emitted from Sora's bottom lip and he cried out, Xenmas took no time in thrusting his tongue into the boy's mouth. Sora struggled against the metal restraints and wiggled his body to get the man off of him but all he was doing seemed to be that he was turning Xenmas even more on then at the start. Sora did the only thing he thought would work, biting down sharply, he heard a pained moan come for his tormentor.

Sitting up, Xenmas turned his head and spit out some blood, and turned back quite angry. Trying to sink into the bed, Sora realized he had just asked for even more punishment.

"I was going to just take you without making you enjoy it, but it seems that making you enjoy this would be even more painful for you," after finishing his sentence Xenmas propped Sora's legs on his shoulders and began to suck on the limp organ. Instantly Sora's body reacted and his body moved without his willingness.

"Stop, p-please," he voice cracked.

This only made Xenmas work harder and getting the boy off, within a few minutes Sora came into Xenmas's mouth and he felt utterly ashamed of himself.

"You got what you wanted now leave me alone," Sora said, voice dull of emotion.

"No, see I'm about to get what I want," suddenly Xenmas's pants were missing and he was wrapping Sora's legs around his waist.

Eyes watering, Sora began to cry. "No, please don't...master" the last word seemed to kill the last of his spirit. Smirking Xenmas simply thrusted in. Screaming, Sora begged the man to stop. Calling him master over and over, but Xenmas never stopped.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Riku was worried now, he hadn't seen or heard anything about Sora in the last couple of days and he was afraid he was kidnapped.

He refused to go on the mission, and spent all his time trying to track down his love. Aerith said he never arrived and that he didn't even call to inform her of the visit.

_Maybe he thought I really was cheating and left..._ Tears came to Riku's eyes, but he forced them back and he knew Sora would never do such a thing. Standing up from the computer, he decided to find clues, anything that would bring him to his love again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Okay so dont hate me for letting Sora get raped...it was all Xenmas's idea...sooooo review please...dont flame!! .


	8. Chapter 8

Okay so I realize its been awhile.....eh..........like forever...........sorry............school.......... thats not a good excuse but its the only valid one i have........sorry...so new chapter.......granted idk when i will be able to update..............so.........i'll try to make this one longer............

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sora awoke to find himself back in the room he originally awoke in. (A/N: lame sentence i know) As he sat up a jolt of seering pain filled his lower half. Biting his lip Sora found the strength to not scream out. His eyes watered and he thought of Riku. Using shaky hands he covered his face and cried out his love's name. "Riku," the word seemed defiled when he said it. Sora felt as if he no longer deserved heaven after being with hell. "I'm sorry, Riku." Closing his eyes, Sora silently prayed that Riku was alright without him.

Hearing the door creek open, Sora laid back down not wanting to face anyone, espeically Xemnas. "Sora," the quiet voice called.

Sora recongized the voice. "Roxas?" Footsteps rushed over to the bedside.

"Sora, oh my God, I'm so sorry. I would have warned you, but Sir Axel would hear nothing of it." He gently caressed the wounded boy's arm. "Let me take you to the bath." Roxas carefully pickd up Sora and carried him to the door.

"Do we have to leave the room?" Sora's voice was broken.

"I'm afraid we do, but I can take you to Sir Axel's bath. He has a private one in which Master Xemnas can't watch."

"Alright." Leaning his head against the boy's shoulder he tried to stay calm.

Walking through the corriadoors, of what Sora assumed was a castle, he kept his gaze low.

"We're almost there." Roxas whispered into the boy's hair.

"What about Axel?"

"Sir Axel is out right now, so we should be safe." Sora felt better knowing the flame headed man wouldn't walk in on him. "Here we are." Roxas scanned a card and the door clicked. Opening it, Sora took in the room. It was large, dark, and well furnished. A bed lay in the middle with maroon as the bedding color. Closing the door, Roxas carried Sora to the bathroom a few feet away.

Laying the boy in the tub he began filling it with hot water. As the tub filled Roxas felt he should explain some things to the newest member of slavery.

"Sora, you should know by now that you probably won't escape, and if you do," he looked at his own anklet, "it won't be pretty. If you do whatever Master Xemnas wishes he will bore of you faster. Thats how I got to be Sir Axel's personal slave." Sora noticed the boy's eyes seem to brighten. "He isn't all bad, Sir Axel. I know that if I asked him, he would probably take you in." He seemed hopeful. "Please just suffer through this until Sir Axel and I can save you."

The bath had filled and Roxas began cleaning Sora. "This soap is speically made to help heal wounds faster and ease the pain of them." He sighed. "I know it isn't much, but he should go easier on you, now that you're," He choked out the word. "broken in."

Leaning back, Sora tried to relax as Roxas continued to talk praise of Axel. Sora was sure that the only reason Roxas liked him so much was because it could get worse.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Returning Sora to his room, Roxas decided to wait for Axel in the Study. He always enjoyed it when Axel would read to him. Smiling to himself, Roxas hoped that the red head would return soon.

When he arrived in the study he was met with something he never again wanted to face without Axel. "Master Xemnas." He bowed.

"Ah yes, my beautiful Roxas." Xemnas sat up in his chair. "Why don't you join me." Straightening, Roxas looked back hoping to see his knight. "Roxas, come." Xemnas patted his thigh with one hand while bekoning the boy with his other. Sighing, Roxas walked over, cringing as he sat on Xemnas's lap. "There's a good boy."

Petting Roxas's hair, Xemnas decided to have a little fun. "My dear little Roxas, you love your master correct?"

"Yes, Master, of course I do." His voice was mechanical.

"Well thats good, because your master loves you." Xemnas stroked the boy's back.

Roxas stayed still, knowing what to do. "Thank you master. Would you like anything Master?"

"Hmm, more like, I was wondering if my pet would like anything."

_You to let me go_. "No Master, I am content."

Xemnas began licking the boy's neck. Creating circles with his tongue, Xemnas listened for the boy's reaction. Hearing nothing he bit down, hard.

Roxas released a pained yelp. Xemans grinned. "On your knees."

Roxas quickly fell to his knees and waited. Inwardly he hated himself just as much as Xemnas, but he had to play calm or else Xemnas might want him back for more.

Xemnas pulled out his semi-limp member and pulled Roxas's face toward it. "Suck." Roxas complied on command. Wrapping his lips around the head he bent his down taking in as much of Xemnas as he could. "Go down farther." Roxas tried but his gag reflux blocked anymore intake. Xemnas placed a hand on the back of his head and pushed. Roxas's eyes watered as he choked. "Good boy." Xemnas continue to use his hand to control the boy's head. Roxas licked the base and moved to focus on the head. Sucking gently, he used his tongue to play with the slit in the head. Hearing Xemnas groan he knew he was doing something right so he continued.

Xemnas lifted Roxas up and sat him on his lap. Pulling off the boy's tunic he held Roxas's legs in the air giving him full control. Thrusting in Xemnas moaned. "Stroke yourself." His voice grunted. Roxas obeyed, grabbing ahold of his member he began to pump it. "Now moan for me." Again Roxas complied. Opening his mouth he began to moan out Xemnas's name, but in his mind he was with Axel. Xemnas pumped faster and harder into the boy. In the distance he heard a door open and close. Footsteps grew closer. Xemnas whispered in his ear, "Now say that you love me."

"I love you Master Xemnas!" Roxas cried as he came. He could feel Xemnas grin on his back and felt revolted.

A voice cut through his heart, "Roxas?"

The boy looked up to see his red headed angel, looking torn. "Sir Axel."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I know shitty place to stop but hey its how i roll....so yeah..........i can't believe Xemnas raped again........... okay, maybe i can.................anywho..............um yeah........there you go.......heh............i'll try to update again soon, it depends on if i forget about like i have before..............


End file.
